Empezó como una batería
by SumikoAIX
Summary: [02/18] Esta es la historia de cómo la batería más osada de Seido estrechó sus lazos a otro nivel, llegando a ser mucho más que 'solo compañeros'. [Yaoi - pseudo lime] [Miyuki x Sawamura] [HAPPY MISAWA DAY]


Hola a todos (:

Bueno, hoy es un día muy especial. Es 02/18, MISAWA DAY ! Así que les traigo otro desvarío mío con el fin de celebrar este día, de alguna forma (:

Los narradores van alternando entre Sawamura, Miyuki y yo (?) *narrador en tercera persona* en ese orden, espero que no sea muy confuso por eso.

Esta es la historia de cómo la batería llegó a ser más que solo una batería

Espero que lo disfruten, gracias por darle oportunidad

HAPPY MISAWA DAY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una vez más nos encontrábamos ahí. El pequeño y abandonado armario del tercer piso se había vuelto un lugar habitual para _encontrarme_ con Miyuki. Cada vez era más frecuente…y-y no es que me esté quejando…pero, incluso ahora, después de varios meses juntos, en mi segundo año de preparatoria, me siento nervioso.

Miyuki se vuelve totalmente salvaje cuando estamos aquí, como un animal hambriento. Maldición…no me disgusta en lo más mínimo.

Su lengua entra rápidamente dentro de mi boca, no puedo evitar buscarla con la mía, correspondiéndole con más necesidad de la que quisiera demostrarle. De verdad no puedo evitarlo, este idiota todavía no entiende todo lo que provoca en mí. Abro la boca y cierro los ojos a la par que llevo ambas manos a su nuca, mientras él envuelve mi cintura entre las suyas. Estamos tan cerca… No tardo en sentir cómo me acorrala contra la puerta, de modo que puedo _sentirlo_ más cerca aún. Me era difícil respirar, de pronto sentía mucho calor. Comencé a gemir despacio, no podía evitarlo (lo había notado hace algún tiempo), así que ya no lo intentaba.

‒Veo que hoy también estás ansioso.‒ dijo _muy_ cerca de mi oído al separarse, haciendo que me dieran escalofríos. Llevó su mano derecha directamente entre mis piernas, arrancándome un violento suspiro. ‒Pervertido ~ ‒susurró contra mis labios.

‒¡M-mira quién lo dice! ‒respondí avergonzado. Es un descarado. Él es quien siempre comienza todo _esto_ en primer lugar. Su mano comenzó a moverse lenta, pero firmemente. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba soltando suspiros y quejidos; llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás, chocando contra la puerta y cerré los ojos. Se sentía muy bien.

‒¿Me detengo entonces? ‒preguntó provocativamente sobre mi cuello, sin esperar que le respondiera comenzó a lamerlo. Gemí con fuerza. Creo que disfruta torturándome.

‒N-ni siquiera…lo p-pienses…‒respondí con dificultad. Él rió levemente y continuó.

De verdad se sentía muy bien.

.

 _"¿Quién rayos es éste?". Fue lo que me pregunté al verlo por primera vez. Parecía arrogante, pero me sentí intrigado._

 _‒¿Quién es él?_

 _‒Miyuki Kazuya, un cátcher de primer año._

 _Un cátcher ¿eh? En ese momento no le di mucha relevancia. Bueno, entonces no entendía la importancia de los cátchers para mí y lo geniales que podían ser en el campo. No cualquiera podía tener esa posición, pero no me importaba. Solo quería darle una lección al grandulón ése, que molestaba a sus propios compañeros de equipo._

 _Cuando estuve en el montículo me sentí aún más atraído por él. Observar su guante frente a mí me hacía querer demostrarle todo lo que valía. Todavía recuerdo ese primer strike, y el sonido de la bola golpeando su guante. Fue genial, podía sentirlo en mi pecho._

 _Me había llamado "compañero". Y…todavía no estoy seguro porqué, pero me hizo sentir muy emocionado. Me agradó la idea de ser compañeros._

 _Entonces me imaginé jugando con él, a pesar de que no entendía muy bien el rol de una batería._

 _Fue difícil decidir, pero finalmente abandoné a mis amigos para jugar con Miyuki. El deseo de estar con él fue más poderoso._

 _._

 _En pleno torneo de verano fue cuando comencé a darme cuenta de que veía a Miyuki como algo más que un compañero de equipo. Chris-senpai me había enseñado mucho sobre béisbol, sobre la importancia de nosotros, como pitchers, y más aún, de lo fundamental que era congeniar con los cátchers. Al fin y al cabo, una buena batería era el pilar de la defensa. Al principio pensé que lo que sentía por Miyuki se debía a eso, a que debía estar más compenetrado con él que con cualquiera del equipo porque era mi cátcher. Pero luego de la derrota contra Inashiro, cuando participamos en el torneo de otoño…todo fue demasiado claro. Tendría que haber sido muy estúpido para no notarlo: cada vez que lo veía, mi corazón comenzaba a latir muy, muuuy rápido, como si quisiera atravesar mi pecho; se me hacía difícil respirar normalmente e intentar no concentrarme en sus ojos o su jodida sonrisa. Incluso me molestaba (aún más) verlo pasar tanto tiempo con Furuya._

 _Me había enamorado._

 _Y cuando lo pensaba…no sabía qué debía hacer. Solía gritarle a Miyuki más de lo habitual porque no estaba seguro de cómo actuar con lo que sentía. Soporté hasta fin de año._

 _Cuando fui a Nagano a pasar las fiestas, se lo comenté a Wakana. No me imaginaba a quién más podría decirle algo tan vergonzoso como eso._

 _‒C-creo que… estoy…e-enamorado. ‒ le dije cuando regresábamos a casa después de ir al templo, el primer día del año. Los demás ya se habían ido, al día siguiente irían a dejarme en la estación._

 _‒¡E-en serio! …¿D-de quién…?-_

 _‒¡Eso no importa! ‒grité sintiendo como se agolpaba el calor en mi rostro. Miraba mis propios pies dar un paso tras otro. ‒¿…qué crees que deba hacer? ‒murmuré._

 _‒Y-yo…‒ volteé a verla. Por alguna razón parecía nerviosa, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas ¿se sentiría mal? ‒ C-reo…que deberías decírselo a esa persona. Digo…si ya te diste cuenta de…d-de tus sentimientos…¡deberías decírselos sin esperar más! ‒ dijo con energía, también observaba sus propios pasos._

 _Hmm…¿debería decírselo? No sé cómo reaccionaría a eso…quizás nunca más podríamos tener la misma relación… Pero pensé que valdría la pena intentarlo._

 _‒Gracias, Wakana. ¡Bien! ¡Voy a confesarle mis sentimientos a esa persona! ‒ dije levantando la vista. Me sentí ansioso._

 _Y aunque ya lo había decidido…al llegar a Seidou, ¡no estaba seguro de cómo debería hacerlo! Cuando llegué, pasé todo el día en el cuarto, enredado en las sabanas. ¡Me sentía tan avergonzado!_

 _‒¡Vas a tener que salir de ahí algún día! ‒ gritó con fuerza mientras me pateaba. Ya no recuerdo qué quería Kuramochi-senpai, pero insistía en que saliera de la cama._

 _‒¡No quiero! ¡No estoy listo! ‒ grité._

 _‒¡No tengo idea de lo que hablas, pero vas a salir ahora! ‒ gritó sin dejar de patear._

 _‒¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!_

 _Estuvimos así un buen rato. Cuando logró sacarme de ahí, comenzó a aplicarme nuevas llaves de lucha libre, ignorando mis gritos y quejas. Jamás veo que haga estas cosas con alguien más. No sé si debería sentirme ofendido o halagado._

 _‒Kuramochi-senpai…‒ hablé despacio cuando ya se había aburrido de torturarme._

 _‒¿Ah? ‒ estaba muy concentrado jugando videojuegos._

 _‒¿Alguna vez…‒respiré profundamente. ‒…alguna vez te has declarado a alguien?_ ‒ _pregunté, sin saber por qué. No es que no pudiera confiar en él…pero todo esto era muy vergonzoso como para decírselo a cualquiera. Creo que necesitaba algún tipo de guía o apoyo para lograr 'declararme' con éxito._

 _Pausó el juego y volteó a verme girando solo su rostro. Yo estaba arrodillado tras él con ambas manos en mis rodillas, viéndolo directamente. Estaba nervioso._

 _‒Es Miyuki ¿verdad?_

 _Sentí como si un rayo atravesara mi cabeza._

 _‒Lo sabía. ‒dijo hastiado. Volvió la vista al frente y continuó jugando._

 _‒¡¿C-C-C-C-C-CÓ…?!- ‒ no podía hablar. No sabía qué decir, me había tomado por sorpresa. Retrocedí instintivamente con mis manos hasta que la puerta me detuvo. Y aunque él no me veía empecé a señalarlo con el índice, todavía sin saber qué gritar._

 _‒Son unos idiotas. ‒lo oí murmurar. ‒Si ese es tu problema, ¿por qué no vas y se lo dices? ‒ dijo alzando la voz. Entonces quedé petrificado. ¡Cómo podía decirlo así como así! ‒Vas a tener que enfrentarlo en algún momento ¿no? Mejor que sea ahora. ‒dijo neutral._

 _‒P-pero yo…‒dije volviendo a quedar con las rodillas contra el suelo._

 _‒¿Qué? No me digas que tienes miedo._

 _‒¡Por supuesto que sí! ‒ grité. Él bufó, volviendo a pausar el juego. Se acercó a mí, quedando en cuclillas, observándome muy cerca con su cara de brabucón. Q-qué miedo…_

 _‒Te lo voy a hacer más fácil. ‒habló como todo un maleante. ‒O vas y se lo dices tú, o voy yo, y además de decírselo te garantizo una paliza a diario por el resto de tu vida aquí. ‒ …no es como si no hiciera eso último…pero de todas formas lo sentí mucho más real en ese momento, comencé a sudar frío. ‒ ¿Entendido?_

 _‒¡S-sí! ‒dije. Y nuevamente él volvió a jugar._

 _‒Ve. Debe estar en el comedor a esta hora._

 _‒¿En el comedor?_

 _‒Sí. Miyuki vuelve muy pronto de casa, y como no hay muchas personas en estos días, le gusta ir a probar nuevas recetas, o algo sí._

 _Vaya…no sabía que le gustara la cocina._

 _Bueno, ahora, definitivamente, no tenía opción. Debía ir por él y…terminar con todo esto. Me sentía muy nervioso y asustado, pero no había vuelta atrás._

 _._._._._._._

Podría acostumbrarme a esto. Esta sí es una buena forma de aprovechar al máximo la hora del almuerzo.

Sawamura suele ser muy escandaloso, sobre todo con _este tipo de cosas_. Me encanta saber que soy yo quien lo hace reaccionar así.

Una vez que termino de quitar su camisa por fin puedo tocarlo como se me dé la gana. Su piel es tan tersa y suave. Suave, pero firme. Lo tomo por la cintura y lo alzo contra la puerta del armario, una de mis manos queda por debajo de sus caderas haciendo apoyo mientras que con la otra puedo acariciar todo su torso. Mientras tanto, sigo lamiendo la piel de su cuello. Como me gustaría morderla a mi antojo, pero eso podría traernos problemas a ambos luego.

‒…Miyuki... ‒suspiró cuando sintió mi mano en su pecho. Una de sus manos se enredaba en mi nuca, haciendo que hiciera más presión sobre su cuello. ‒…es…i-injusto…‒ volvió a hablar. Abrió los ojos y volteó a verme, halando con su mano libre parte de mi uniforme. Sonreí complacido, dejé que sus pies tocaran en suelo y yo mismo retiré las prendas superiores. A penas lo hice se abalanzó sobre mí, llevando una de sus manos a mi nuca y la otra a mi cintura; me besó con violencia, con mucha necesidad.

No iba a quejarme.

Le correspondí y volví a acorralarlo contra la puerta, acercándolo a mí por sus caderas. Repentinamente, llevó su mano izquierda a mi entrepierna, gemí en medio del beso, él también lo hizo. Me separé, lo contemplé un momento y me sentí maravillado: siempre era así de apasionado, así de intenso. Su sola mirada lograba quemarme y hacerme desear más. Volví a atacar su cuello solo para escucharlo gemir en mi oído.

Mis manos procuraban palpar cada rincón de su cuerpo, mientras él se dejaba hacer, sin olvidar _atenderme_ a mí.

‒La hora del almuerzo…no dura para siempre, Kazuya. ‒dijo lentamente, entre suspiros. Mi nombre suena realmente bien cuando él lo dice, pero que lo haga me indica que está aún más _ansioso_ de lo que parece.

‒Tienes razón, Eijun ~‒ lo observo de frente, para entonces, ambos respirábamos con mucha dificultad. No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, sigo sintiéndome hipnotizado por sus ojos, como si fuese la primera vez que los veo.

‒Hagámoslo.

.

 _"Vaya, vaya. Tiene muchas agallas, parece muy confiado". Fue lo primero que pensé al verlo. ¡Desafiando a uno de tercero estando en secundaria! Qué atrevido. Solo por eso me sentía interesado. No pude quedarme fuera de eso, tenía que participar._

 _Con su primer lanzamiento pude sentir muchas cosas. En primer lugar la pasión con la que jugaba. Impresionante. Pude sentir todo el potencial dentro de él, y aunque solo sería lograr un out, quise sacarlo a la luz._

 _Había disfrutado (mucho más de lo que esperaba) ponchar a Azuma-senpai con un aquel chico de secundaria. Verlo en el montículo me había hecho sentir una alegría y emoción que no sentía hace mucho. Como cuando era pequeño y recién comenzaba a jugar béisbol._

 _‒¿Quién era él, Rei-chan? ¿Se unirá a nosotros el próximo año?‒pregunté mientras susodicho se iba a cambiar, luego de ese inesperado encuentro. Azuma-senpai estaba de mal humor, podía oírlo desde el otro lado del campo._

 _‒Sawamura Eijun, de la Secundaria Akagi. ¿Qué tal? Te llama la atención también, ¿verdad?_

 _‒Mentiría si te dijera que no. Entiendo por qué lo trajiste._

 _‒Oh, pero él no lo ha decidido todavía. Lo estoy convenciendo._

 _Así que podría no volver a verlo… qué lástima. Jugar con él habría hecho muy interesante el próximo año…_

 _Con eso mente, seguía esperando verlo en el equipo. Traté de no darle importancia, pero cuando llegó el día en que se presentaban los de primero, esperé verlo. Para qué mentirme: quería formar una batería con él otra vez._

 _(Claro, nunca esperé que ese día nos encontráramos de esa forma.)_

 _._

 _Sawamura crecía día a día. Luego del torneo de verano supe que no pasaría mucho más tiempo antes de conseguir su tan ansiado dorsal. Sería un placer para mí ayudarlo con ello, sacando a flote todo su talento. A esas alturas había notado que me sentía fascinado observándolo (y también, molestándolo, para variar)._

 _‒¿Por qué no le escribes una carta y la dejas en su casillero?_

 _Me sorprendí y volteé a ver el "amigable" rostro de Kuramochi. Al parecer la clase ya había terminado, no supe en qué momento. Me había quedado observando a los de primero, que estaban en el campo de soccer en su clase de gimnasia. No importaba dónde estuviera, Sawamura siempre terminaba llamando la atención de todos._

 _‒¿De qué estás hablando?‒ dije riendo. Él se encontraba a un lado de mi pupitre, de pie._

 _‒Luces igual que una adolescente enamorada._

 _‒Bueno, todavía soy un adolescente._

 _‒¡Idiota! ¡Sabes a qué me refiero!‒ dijo molesto._

 _Yo no estaba muy seguro en ese momento. Pero asumí que insinuaba que me gustaba Sawamura… Cuando lo pensé, la idea no me pareció tan mala como sonaba. Volví a ver por la ventana hacia abajo. Sí, tal vez tenía razón. Es difícil dudar de él de todos modos, su capacidad de observación es asombrosa._

 _‒¿Sabes?‒ dije sin despegar mi vista de la ventana.‒No lo había pensado._

 _Y entonces comencé a asimilarlo. Era cierto, Kuramochi estaba en lo correcto y yo quizás no habría sido capaz de darme cuenta de no ser por él._

 _Aun así, no hice nada fuera de lo normal. Me gustaba disfrutar mi tiempo con Sawamura, pero mi actitud no cambió con él. Estaba bien así, no necesitaba nada más._

 _Con el tiempo, empecé a pensar cómo sería tener otro tipo de relación con él…pero a penas planteármelo, lo dejaba de lado. Debía resignarme a ser un compañero más. Era todo. No quería que se sintiera incómodo o nervioso por algo como esto. "Mis sentimientos". Hahahaha, suena ridículo, pero es tan real…_

 _Estaba resignado a pasar nuestros años de preparatoria así, solo como compañeros, hasta esa noche._

 _Yo me encontraba en el comedor. Era principio de año, la mayoría del equipo no volvería hasta mañana o pasado mañana, así que podía apoderarme de la cocina tranquilamente por esa noche. Necesitaba distraerme. No es como si me molestara ir a casa pero…aún había cosas que no podía superar. Mi padre seguro se siente igual con ello, así que nos hago un favor a ambos con las visitas cortas._

 _‒¡M-MIYUKI-SENPAI! ¿¡ESTÁS AQUÍ!?_

 _Me sobresalté. Sawamura había abierto la puerta con mucha fuerza, además de su habitual tono de voz._

 _‒Aquí estoy.‒ respondí sin despegar la vista de la sartén._

 _‒¡Huele delicioso! ‒exclamó acercándose.‒¿Qué estás preparando?‒preguntó cuando estuvo a mi lado, observaba muy interesado la carne y verduras que se estaban friendo._

 _‒De pronto sentí antojo de arroz al curry.‒respondí.‒¿Quieres acompañarme?_

 _‒¡Sí! Geniaaal ‒ miraba impresionado cómo salteaba las verduras, era como un niño pequeño. Sonreí.‒Ah, espera un momento.‒ pero de pronto su tono se hizo lúgubre y cauteloso.‒Yo…tengo que hablar contigo, Miyuki-senpai._

 _‒¿Qué sucede?‒ pregunté viéndolo de soslayo. Él mantenía la vista gacha y ambos puños fuertemente apretados. Traspasé las verduras y la carne a una olla, le agregué el agua y dejé cociendo todo a fuego lento. Y Sawamura seguía sin decir una sola palabra._

 _‒Te escucho.‒inquirí estando frente a él, prestándole toda mi atención._

 _Jamás me esperé lo que vendría a continuación._

 _Sawamura alzó la vista de golpe, viéndome directamente con una mirada decidida, tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que no alcancé a apreciar por mucho tiempo. Dio un par de pasos hacia mí, quedando muy cerca. Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, me besó._

 _No pude ni siquiera parpadear. Unió sus labios con los míos, presionando suavemente. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Yo no pude moverme: sentí algo así una descarga eléctrica que me quemaba de pies a cabeza._

 _No duró mucho, pero fue suficiente para hacerme tambalear internamente._

 _‒¡T-tú…! ¡Tú me gustas, Miyuki Kazuya!_ ‒ _gritó una vez que se separó de mí. Su rostro tenía un sonrojo muy evidente, había indicios de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero aún así su mirada seguía con la misma decisión._

 _Sonreí…y sin quererlo empecé a reír con fuerza, tanta que tuve que sostener mi propio estómago._

 _‒¡Q-qué es tan gracioso!‒preguntó molesto, todavía con más rubor._

 _‒De verdad…‒dije intentando calmar la risa.‒…¿hablas en serio?‒ Él asintió._

 _Genial._

 _Llevé una mano hasta su mejilla (él se sobresaltó con el contacto) y lo besé. Fue sutil. Muy sutil. Pero intenté transmitirle todo lo que sentía con ello. Él me correspondió._

 _‒También me gustas.‒agregué casi sin separarme, solo por si tenía alguna duda._

 _._

Y así la batería había terminado consolidando su relación.

‒Hace mucho que no veo a Eijun-kun en el almuerzo.

‒Lo vi salir con Miyuki-senpai.

‒Vaya, así que también entrenan a esta hora…

 _‹‹No creo que estén entrenando.››_ pensó el ojiazul.

Ahora solo tenían que aprovechar su último año juntos, como bien lo estaban haciendo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta acá!  
** Espero que no haya sido muy latoso de leer ni que hayan quedado muy OoC. Yo amo a estos dos uwu  
Lamento si hubo algún error :C

Cualquier crítica, comentario, opinión, todo es bien recibido.  
Muchas gracias por su tiempo (:


End file.
